I Need You, You Need Me
by I'mADinosaurRawrr
Summary: The beauty with the brains, and the not so smart quarter back. They hate eachother, yet they need eachother. They just don't know it yet. "I hate you!" she yelled, before running up the stairs and slamming the door. "You know what, I think you're just jealous" she smirked. "Ugh, look how he's looking at her" he growled, watching the guy stare at Alli. His Alli. Alli x Drew
1. Chapter 1

Alli Bhandari, had just gotten out of her honors algebra class. She walked down the hallway, and she scoffed as soon as she reached her locker. Drew was with yet another girl, and they were making out at her locker. "Such a pig" she muttered under her breath. She crinkled her nose in disgust, as she approached the two. "Can you do this somewhere else, oh I don't know, not in front of my locker?" she said, as she rolled her eyes. The two continued to devour each other's faces, as if she hadn't said anything. She tapped on his shoulder. Ew, remind her to disinfect her hands later. "Ahem, move!" she said loudly, as the two broke apart giving her their full attention. "Can you move? I need to get to my locker" she let out a deep breath, as the two gave her dirty looks before walking off.

It was the last day of school, and she was ready for summer. If she didn't have to see Drew, this summer would be great. But she shouldn't get her hopes up, Drew is Adam's brother, and Adam is a friend of hers. She smiled as she entered the cafeteria, spotting Eli and Clare already settled at the table, hands intertwined. She's happy that she was the one to set them up. They were perfect for each other, really. Whenever you'd say Eli's name around Clare, she'd smile instantly, same with Eli. Everyone was happy for the two, well except for her.

Imogen sat at a table in the back, twirling her straw in the cup, as she watched the couple. '_What does he even see in her? She's not even pretty'_ Imogen scoffed._ "I'd be way better for him. Eli Goldsworthy, you will be mine by the end of the summer" _she promised herself, smirking and flipping her hair back, her eyes still set on the two. [**1**] But the two hadn't noticed her, and neither did Alli. They were too busy talking about summer plans. Jenna and K.C soon joined them too. Bianca and Adam walked to the table, Bianca was smiling brightly. [**2**]

"So guys, what are we doing this summer?" she asked, sitting at the table. Everyone answered with 'nothing much' or 'I don't know.

"What's up with you and the huge smile?" Allis asked in confusion.

"Well," she burst out squealing, "We're going to Miami, Florida!" she let out as everyone's eyes widened. She pulled the tickets out from her purse, waving it in front of everyone.

"What? Really!" Alli yelled, clasping her hands together. Bianca nodded. Eli grabbed the tickets out of her hand, looking at them skeptically.

"What's the catch?" he asked, his eyebrow raised.

Bianca put her hands up as if in surrender, "No catch" she replied, still smiling. "My dad got these tickets for me, since I got good grades this last marking period. He said that I, and seven others can go. And obviously, you are the six. Oh and Drew" she said, pointing to the others around her. [**3**] Alli squealed hugging the girl around her waist. But she then sighed at the fact Drew was coming along. As long as he didn't talk or speak to her, she'd be fine.

Drew walked into the cafteria, alone, much to Alli's surprise. _'He'll probably have a new girl by the end of the day' _she rolled her eyes, as he walked towards their table. "Hey guys, what's new?" he greeted, throwing an arm around Adam's shoulder. He shot a dirty look at Alli, but she didn't notice.

"Nothing, just that we're going to Miami, Florida for the summer" Bianca said with a shrug, as if it was no big deal.

"Oh," he nodded, before understanding what she said "Wait what?" he asked, confused. Bianca explained to him how she got the tickets, and everything. The seven were sitting there talking about what they were going to do during the trip, when the bell rang.

...

After hours and hours of Alli convincing her parents to let her go, they finally agreed. She hugged both of them yelling 'thank you!' countless times, before heading up to her room. She sat at her computer desk, turning on her pink laptop. After logging in, she had seen a blinking message in the corner that said '**1 new message from BlueEyes120**'**. **She clicked open and soon began typing Clare back.

**BlueEues120: Alli!**

Alli smiled, thinking it would be better to tell Clare the good news through video chat instead of typing. She placed her hand ontop of the mouse, before guiding it to an icon that was a video recorder. She clicked it, and the window browser popped up saying that it was loading. She sat in the room, it was quiet. She turned her chair, now facing the other way. She missed Sav, he had gone to college leaving her with the strict parents. Actually her parents had lightened up a bit, they started letting her get out more.

"Alli!" Clare called to her, the page now opened, showing her best friend staring at her. She quickly turned back around, before greeting Clare back.

"Guess what?! They said yes!" Alli yelled happily, hoping that Clare was going to have the same news. Clare too was coming on the trip, and both girls were extremely excited for it. Suddenly there was a beep and again there was a blinking message, '**EliG123 wants to join.'  
**

"Is it okay with you?" Clare asked, making sure Alli didn't mind. Alli nodded. _What was that about? Of course, I don't mind. _Alli was left confused, after Adam and K.C, Eli was another one of Alli's guy friends. Did Clare think that she disliked Eli? Because that was no where near true. Some people got the impression that she was trying to break the two up, but that wasn't Alli's intentions. She was just trying to make sure that Clare was doing what she wanted, not what others wanted.

"Hey Eli!" Clare chirped, giggling. Alli felt awkward as the two got all lovey-dovey, she sat there quiet. She sighed in relief, as she got three new messges popping up on the screen. **_'_****B_Desousa wants to join, Booyah_Adam wants to join, JennaStar105 wants to join,' **Alli clicked agree to all of them, not even asking Clare, who was too wrapped up in talking to Eli to even notice.

"Hey guys" Adam greeted, with a slight wave. Bianca waved as well. Jenna had K.C over her house, and they both just nodded their heads. Alli sighed in annoyance, when **'QB1_Drew wants to join' **flashed across her screen. Before she could even make a decision, Clare had already clicked accept.

"So, are you guys coming on the trip?" Bianca asked, after the few minutes of complete silence. Everyone nodded, with huge smiles spread across their faces.

"Uh, Drew, I think mom said dinner was done. Bye guys." Adam said, before clicking the webcam off.

"And Drew, you better clean that pigsty that you call a room!" Audra Torres shouted, Alli laughed.

Drew sighed, "Shutup Bhandari" he said before clicking the webcam off.

"So uh, I'll see you guys tomorrow, I guess" Alli said, not really sure if she should stay on the webcam. She needed her beauty sleep and she wasn't really up for watching Eli and Clare be all cute. She shut off her webcam, before closing the laptop and sprawling her body against the bedsheets. She let herself fall peacefully into a deep sleep.

* * *

And this is where the preface ends. I'm sorry that this sucks, there will be more Drew/Alli interaction, I promise. And here's for the numbers with the '[]' around them:

**[1]: So basically Imogen is going to have her hair down most of the time, instead of having her hair up. And she's going to be kind of ooc. She's a minor character though.**

**[2]: Adam & Bianca are dating, I know they're unlikely to get together but they're dating.  
****  
[3]: So Bianca's parents are going to be good parents. They have no problems, and she lives with them instead of her aunt.**

Also, please don't ask me to change the couples. I'd love if you guys review, and i'd love it even more if you messaged me ideas! That's it for now, love you babes!


	2. Chapter 2

_" The next flight too Florida will be taking off shortly, please take your seats and make sure to put on your seatbelts "_ the flight attendant announced, before going back into the front of the plane. Meanwhile, Alli was having trouble. She was freaking out, but she had tried to compose herself for the sake of everyone else. She bit down on her lip.

_" I don't know about you guys, but i'm catching up on some sleep " _Jenna announced, laying her head on KC's shoulder, who in response leaned towards her fitting his head in the crook of her neck. Alli smiled lightly at the two, the couple had been arguing a lot for the past week, and she was glad they were getting along again. Because when K.C and Jenna fight, oh god there's going to be trouble.

_" Same here " _Adam added, pulling Bianca in for a quick kiss, who was reading some kind of fashion magazine._ " Sorry to interrupt this little yuck fest, but does anyone know what hotel we're getting situated in? " _Eli piped up, from the row behind the two. He didn't actually mind the pair, but he thought it'd be a fun opportunity to get payback from all the times he made fun of him and Clare.

_" Geez, get your panties out of a bunch Goldsworthy, we'll be staying at the " _Bianca paused before getting the slip of paper out of her back pocket, and reading the small text _" 'La Royal Stay In" _she finished, slipping the paper back into her pocket. Bianca and Eli had a teasing relationship, they'd crack jokes about each other but at the end of the day they'll just laugh. Aside from Clare, Alli was Eli's closest girl friend, the two had really gotten to know eachother and soon became really good friends. Honestly, Clare loves the relationship the two share, she trusts both of them, and who wouldn't want their boyfriend and bestfriend getting along?

_" Ugh, I can't wait to get off this plane so that I could get away from...this thing " _Alli rolled her eyes at Drew's comment. Oh did I forget to mention? The group voted who were sitting next to eachother, and obviously Alli and Drew both lost. '**Was that the best he could have come up with?' ****  
**

_" Shutup Torres, I don't like the idea of this just as much as you don't. But unlike some people, I can keep my thoughts to myself. So why don't you just stay on your side and i'll stay on mine " _Alli said quickly, trying to put the negative thoughts aside. **  
**

_" More than fine with me Bhandari " _he commented, folding his arms across his chest.

It had been about half an hour since the plane ride had started, and Alli wasn't doing much better. _**'Just take deep breaths' **_she reminded herself. She thought she was the only one awake, seeing as Drew was facing the other way. He sighed, facing towards her.

_" You okay? " _he asked sounding genuinely concerned. Drew Torres sounding concerned for Alli Bhandari? No way, pinch her because she must be dreaming. She blinked a few times trying to see if she was actually hearing this. He looked at her confused.

_" I'm fine, Torres. Not like it's any of your concern anyway " **Why the hell did he even care?**_

_" Gosh, can you stop trying to argue all the time? I was just trying to be nice " _Great, now she felt bad. She bit down on her lip, before looking back up at him.

_" I'm sorry, it's just this plane ride has got me a little nervous, i've always had a fear of heights and what if the plane crashes and we- " _she rambled. Drew put his finger on her lips.

_" Woah, woah. Chill out, we're going to be fine, I promise. And here, " _he stopped talking and unlinked a necklace that was wrapped around his neck. _" I'll even let you wear my lucky necklace, my dad gave it to me before..the accident " _he held it in his hand before placing it gently on her palm.

Alli looked at him, surprised. "Wow, thanks Drew" She didn't exactly know how to respond, she didn't exactly expect this from him. Wow, maybe she was wrong about him. She noticed how the mood changed when he started talking about his father, neither him or Adam really never talked about him. She had figured that he had abandoned the family, and maybe that's why Mrs. Torres was so bitter. But now she had learned that there had been some kind of accident.

_" Don't get too excited Bhandari, I just want you to keep quiet so I can get some sleep " _he said, turning back the other direction. She slipped the neclace on, a smile spread across her face.

**_Maybe this trip won't be so_ _bad._**


End file.
